Four of a Kind Snow Drops
by AFKei
Summary: Christmas Day is slowly approaching Primp Town and everyone is ready for its arrival. Arle, though, receives a note from someone to chat in private... !ArlexSchezo!  OneShot


Hey guys! AFKei here with a one-shot story! This story is mainly for the holiday spirit, which is why I posted it on this particular date. Just a warning as there is Arle x Schezo content! No likey, no reading! That, and **I don't own Puyo Puyo in any way and this is merely a fan-created story inspired by the game.**

Enjoy the story! And Merry Christmas!

Four-of-a-Kind Snow Drops

Snow crystals, snow drops, the white-colored drops descend from the cloud-curtained sky of Primp Town. Christmas Day slowly inches closer, with everyone excited for its arrival. What makes everyone so happy for the holidays? Could it be the presents from under the tree? The sweet candies? Having fun in the snow-covered land? Or could it be having fun with everyone any anything for one day and nothing could go wrong?

Amitie and Raffine seem to be having a snowball fight with each other. Even their rivalry is a reason enough to start one! Sig seems to be involved in the battle, but none of the snowballs seem to be aimed at him. They just keep passing by him, and Sig is just blankly staring at the passing snowballs. Rider, on the other hand, is happily rolling snowballs around, making them quite big. She seems to be making a snowman, but they appear to look more like snow Puyo instead! They're piled on top of each other. Meanwhile, Rulue seems to be looking for someone, holding a small present. It is highly likely, it's for Satan. Lemres is simply flying around in the snow, carrying candy canes for everyone. When is there a moment where he doesn't have any?

Away from these rather festive moments, one lone person is just staring out from the balcony. He appears to be waiting for someone and isn't quite the happiest of them all. He's wearing a cloak, which looks much warmer than what he normally wears, and his silver-colored hair is donned by only the Dark Wizard: Schezo.

"I wish she'd come along. I would like to to have a normal conversation for once..." he sighed.

* * *

-Yesterday-

"I'm excited for Christmas! Are you, Carbuncle?" Arle asked enthusiastically.

"Guu!" Carbuncle replied, with a much happier tone than normal.

"That's the spirit!"

Arle is dressed up much warmer than her typical clothes. Although still much like her normal outfit, it looks a bit thicker, and the sleeves are longer. Her boots are blue-colored snow boots and she also dons a scarf for her neck and some warm gloves. She literally jumps out of her house, excited for the snow and lands back first. She playfully makes a snow angel in front of her house, laughing because she's having fun.

"I wonder what everyone's doing for Christmas?"

"Guu!" Carbuncle chirped, jumping to reach a note on the door pinned on the front.

"Hmm? What's up Carbuncle?" Arle asked, picking him up.

"Guu!" Carbuncle pointed at the note.

"Oh? It's a note," Arle plucks the note from the door and opens it up.

[Could you come to the balcony at the castle tomorrow night? I want to talk to you about something. It's nothing serious.]

[-Schezo]

"Hmm? What could he want with me?" Arle pondered.

* * *

-Present-

The day started to end, with the moon shining in the night. It's almost the break of Christmas and Arle hasn't shown up.

"I guess she isn't showing up." Schezo pulled up his cloak, ready to leave, disappointed.

"Schezo?" Arle had indeed kept her word, and met with Schezo to talk.

"A-Arle! So glad you you could show up!" Schezo was surprised to see Arle's face.

"I didn't want to feel bad standing you up." Arle came closer, up to the balcony's railing. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much. It's just that I never had a regular conversation with you."

"Is this another trap to get my powers again?"

Schezo shook his head. "No, I'm in no mood to take something from you in this season." Schezo turned his head to look out to the balcony. "In fact, I'm unsure why I pursue you in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"That day I first crossed paths with you. I wonder if there's something more than just your powers that drove me."

"Was it because I defeated you with only a fragment of my abilities?" Arle answered.

"D-d-don't remind me!" Schezo averted his gaze in embarrassment. Schezo recollected his composure and responded again, "Even so, that's how I met you." Schezo began to blush a little.

"You know...If you take out your flaws, you're a really nice person."

Schezo's face began to blush even more. "You...really think so?"

"Yeah, if you were never a pervert you would be a a really different person than what everyone thinks."

"I-I'm not a pervert!" Schezo adverts his gaze again. "Then again, nobody ever likes me for that very lie."

"Like I said, if your flaws didn't exist, you'd be a good person." Arle repeated herself, but realizes it's much colder than she anticipated and shivered a little. Schezo notices this.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." Arle tried to suppress her shivering.

Schezo didn't buy what Arle said. _I don't know...she looks really cold. What could I do though? _Schezo notices his cloak, and had an idea what to do with it.

Arle is staring out at the balcony, and hears some sounds coming from Schezo, fiddling with his cloak. _What is he doing? She thought._

With his cloak, Schezo surrounds Arle with it so that she could be warmer in the weather.

"What are...you didn't have to Schezo..." Arle objected to his actions.

"I didn't want you to feel cold." Schezo answered, smiling at her.

"What about you?"

"When you're around, our souls spark a flame that keeps the both of us warm." Schezo replied, holding Arle close to him. Arle begins to blush under Schezo's embrace. "You are, after all, the one I desire..."

_Wow...I don't remember Schezo being such a sweetheart. Maybe there **is** another reason why he's chasing me._ Arle smiled, knowing Schezo likes her very much, and snuggles up with him. She looked up, to see Schezo's face, but then notices something green hanging from above.

"Hey, is that a mistletoe?" Arle asked.

Schezo looks up, noticing the green plant from above. "Why yes it-"

Caught by surprise, Arle pulls him down and kisses him under the mistletoe, giving him no chance to finish his sentence. Schezo's hand was raised, as if he was ready to shove her away from the sudden kiss. Slowly, he lowers it, believing the kiss is genuine.

_Has she finally seen my true colors? Is this what she planned all along? _Schezo reinforced the kiss, embracing Arle under the snow. After a long kiss, the two broke the kiss to say one thing.

"Merry Christmas Arle."

"Merry Christmas Schezo."


End file.
